Large-section harnesses make use of large-diameter conductors, and generally present a high degree of stiffness, which stiffness is likely to vary along the length of the harness. Such harnesses are used for example for cabling rotorcraft, in which they are installed in defined positions. The stiffness of such harnesses means that while they are being installed they cannot be changed either in shape or in length, and they provide only very restricted latitude for movement. Furthermore, it can be necessary for such harnesses to pass through partitions, and they can be fitted with fastener members for fastening them to such partitions. As a result, prior to being installed, such a harness must be prepared in a workshop to comply with specifications that are strict concerning their length, or indeed the lengths of the various branches making them up, concerning their shape, concerning the way in which they are fitted with terminal connectors at their ends, both in terms of the positioning and the orientation of such terminal connectors, and possibly also concerning the installation of at least one fastener member, such as an element for passing through a partition, in a middle zone thereof.
Tooling has been proposed for manufacturing large-section harnesses, enabling an operator to shape the harness and fit it with connection members. Such tooling comprises a work surface over which the harness extends, being held by modules that may optionally be suitable for allowing it to be twisted, and serving for installing connection members. By way of example, such modules comprise at least one input module and at least one output module for holding the corresponding ends of the harness for the purpose of mounting connection members, with the harness optionally being twisted between said input and output modules in order to shape it to comply with a predetermined outline visible on the work surface.
The operator begins by stripping a starting end of the cable and installing the corresponding connection member. With the starting end of the cable installed on the input module, the operator shapes the harness all the way to the output module, where the terminal connection member is installed. Optionally, fastener members, in particular for passing through partitions, are also installed along the length of the harness.
Even when such tooling is used, numerous harnesses are rejected because they do not comply with specifications. For example, crimping on the connection members leads to variations in harness lengths, and it is difficult to prepare such a harness to the specified length. Furthermore, it is essential for the ends of the harness to be stripped over the proper length, since otherwise the harness might present defective crimping of the connection members. In addition, installing fastener members in an accurately-defined position continues to be difficult. Finally, when preparing the harness, account needs to be taken of the fact that it might well present zones having different stiffnesses. The positioning of different zones does not enable the harness to be laid in a single plane during manufacture. Such a constraint requires the preparation of the harness to be organized as a plurality of manufacture stages, occupying planes that are different in three dimensions.